deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Siegfried Schtauffen
Siegfried Schtauffen's father, Frederick, embarked on a foreign crusade and while returning was unintentionally killed by Siegfried, who lead a band of thieves calling themselves "Schwarzwind". Siegfried grew in despair and eventually convinced himself that anyone but he was to blame for his father's death. Siegfried had heard rumors of the invincible Soul Edge, and came to believe his father's killer could only be killed with it. After many battles, he finally managed to come across Soul Edge, which was lying beside the corpse of Cervantes de Leon. Siegfried defeated the sword's avatar, earning the right to wield Soul Edge himself. Soul Edge arranged a deal between them: Siegfried would help the blade to restore itself by gathering souls, and Soul Edge would resurrect his father Frederick. Siegfried succumbed to the sword's power, transforming into the Azure Knight, Nightmare. After some time, he encountered Raphael Sorel, who was defeated. Before delivering the finishing blow, an internal struggle began between Siegfried and Soul Edge paralyzed Nightmare. Raphael struck, piercing the center of Soul Edge. Due to Raphael's interference, Siegfried regained control of his own body and his sanity. Siegfried obtained Soul Calibur, to drive into the evil eye that was the core of Soul Edge, sealing the weapon for a time. Remembering his atrocities, he embarked on a mission to seal away Soul Edge permanently, seeking to atone for his sins. Siegfried took up Soul Calibur and fought a ferocious battle against the now-independent Nightmare, who in turn had regained Soul Edge. Though victorious for the time being, the energy released from Soul Edge and Soul Calibur mortally wounded Siegfried. Battle vs. Xianghua (by Leolab) Siegfried is meditating in a Cathedral, his sword Faust and Requiem in from of him. Xianghua walks in, and lays Krita-Yuga down by the entrance, and readying No Name. Siegfried, sensing her presence, gets up and readies Faust, armor clanking. “I know what you were”, Xianghua challenges, “I cannot let you live.” Siegfried sighs in resignation. Xianghua attacks first, metal clanging on metal as her thrust gets turned aside by Siegfried’s armor. Siegfried retaliates, using a variety of close-in attacks and stance changes to counter Xianhua’s moves. The two warriors duel, until Siegfried shatters No Name with a blow from Faust. Xianghua retreats to the door, while Siegfried walks menacingly towards her. She grabs Krita-Yuga, and dodges Siegfried’s lunge, which rams Faust into the wall. Xianghua presses the attack, pressing Siegfried back until he finds and picks up Requiem. He starts attacking Xianghua with vicious horizontal swipes, all of which are dodged or parried. After several exchanges, Krita-Yuga glows blue. Xianghua now holds the holy sword, Soul Calibur. She wastes no time unleashing her Critical Finish, slashing Siegfried until he loses his balance and firing an orb of blue energy at him. Xianghua, confident of her victory turns around and begins walking away, and stops in surprise when her sword starts glowing. She hears Siegfried laughing, and turns around to see him get up and discard Requiem. His armor is glowing with the same blue as Soul Calibur. “That sword,” he says, “will not hurt me.” Siegfried’s armor then grows crystals, and Soul Calibur appears in his hand, this time a Zweihander rather than a Jian. Siegfried slashes Xianghua, and then raises his sword and launches ice crystals at her. Siegfried then purifies the Cathedral with Soul Calibur’s power, and then sits down to further meditate. Expert's Opinion Siegfried’s weapons are far superior to Xianghua’s, and he wields them with better skill. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Skrall (by Leolab) A Skrall warrior walks into a cathedral after recovering from his battle with the undead. He spots his target, Siegfried, meditating after killing another warrior. The Skrall drops his club, knowing that defeating this warrior will finally get him a name. Siegfried hears the noise, grabs the sword Requiem, and prepares for a fight. The Skrall, eager for a kill, lunges and tries to finish Siegfried in a blow. He parries, and then strikes the Skrall. The two combatants fight, neither gaining the advantage, until the Skrall throws his shield. Siegfried brings Requiem down in a vicious overhand blow, cleaving the shield in half. The sword hits the ground hard, knocking it out of his hands. He then notices that the Skrall is holding both his sword and a club. The Skrall swings his club at Siegfried’s head. He rolls out of the way, and pulls his sword Faust out of the wall. He starts attacking the Skrall, using every move and stance in his arsenal. He eventually knocks the Skrall’s club out of his hands, and the Skrall retaliates by launching an explosive Thornax into Siegfried’s chest, knocking him across the room. Siegfried’s armor starts to glow blue. The Skrall, advancing, notices this and stops, confused. Soul Calibur appears in Siegfried’s hand, and he rolls to his feet, delivering a powerful slash to the Skrall, who blocks and is stunned. Siegfried slashes the dazed Skrall again, denting his armor and knocking him over. Struggling up, the Skrall sees Siegfried bringing down a glowing blue Soul Calibur, trapping it in ice. Siegfried disposes of his dead opponent, and leaves the cathedral. Expert's Opinion Siegfried has more training than the Skrall, and the Skrall’s shield was barely a match for his Zweihanders. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cervantes de Leon (by Leolab) Siegfried finds himself in the city of Luthadel at night, surrounded by mists and carrying Faust and Requiem. He realizes the ease of moving on the rooftops and does so, noticing the charred corpse of a Mistborn on one of the roofs. Dwelling on his most recent kill, he heads to the docks, hoping to find passage home. Meanwhile, Cervantes, still lost, sails his ship up the River Channerel, still as confused as to his location as he was when he fought the weird kid in a green tunic. He docks and disembarks, preparing to find souls on which to feed. There he spots Siegfried, his old nemesis. They square off in the mists, preparing to fight. Cervantes fires at Siegfried’s head, but Siegfried has fought Cervantes for long enough to be able to read his moves. He crouches under the shot as it slams into a house, dropping Requiem. He draws Faust and stabs it forward in one swift motion, but Cervantes has the same advantage Siegfried has, and doges the blow. Siegfried drops into a roll, and then tries to stab Cervantes again. He gashes the undead pirate in the leg, but gets Faust stuck in the timbers of Cervantes’ ship. He looks around, and realizes that he can’t see where he dropped Requiem. He backs up frantically, dodging Cervantes’ second shot and blocking blows from Acheron and Nirvana with one armored gauntlet. He steps on Requiem, and picks it up. The two combatants start dueling, both amazed that the racket hasn’t brought outside interference. Cervantes eventually gets a well-placed pistol shot on Siegfried’s armor, knocking him down. Siegfried’s armor starts glowing. Realizing what this means, Cervantes rushes forward to finish off his opponent, only to be driven back by a powerful flurry from Siegfried’s weapon, Soul Calibur. He eventually slashes Cervantes across the chest, and raises his sword, bringing it down on the pirate and ending his Critical Finish. Siegfried turns and walks off, not seeing the dead Mistborn’s protégé following him. She Pushes a coin into his head, assassinating this tournament’s Deadliest Warrior. Expert's Opinion Cervantes’ gunpowder advantage is negated by the fact that a) Siegfried has fought him before and can expect it, and b) the pistol is slow. Siegfried has the more devastating weapons, and so wins. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gerald Tarrant (by Leolab) Siegfried walks into the Forest, seeking out the evil known as the Hunter to destroy. “The Hunter is clearly connected to Soul Edge. Destroying him will help with my redemption,” he says to himself, trying to quell his sense of unease as he makes camp. “Still, I wish I had the Schwarzwind, this forest is brimming with evil energy.” Meanwhile, a wolf with hand-like paws approaches the citadel at the center of the Forest, an exact replica of Castle Merentha. The beast appears impatient, as its master walks out. Tarrant sends it away, and opens up a path through the trees, simultaneously sending out a command to the denizens of his forest to leave the intruder alone. He also closes off his foe’s path of retreat, and opens up on a winding path leading towards a clearing, though one covered by the intertwined branches of the trees that used to grow there, after all, The Hunter would never let any sunlight into his domain. Siegfried packs up his camp, and looks around to find only one path before him. With nowhere else to go, he continues along it, feeling the evil presence growing as he walks towards a canopied clearing. He spots a man dressed immaculately, who draws his sword and attacks. Startled, Siegfried catches the blow on his armor and draws Faust, and strikes out blindly. He looks at the furrow left by the sword, where the metal appears to be frosting over. Tarrant smiles, knowing that the Coldfire trapped within his sword – Dark Fae in its most primal form – would have made that area brittle and susceptible to a follow-up strike. He moves in for another attack, but his sword is batted aside by Faust. Siegfried fights for his life, rapidly flowing between all the stances and moves he knows, and is rapidly being pushed on the defensive by his foe’s speed. He is so focused on maintaining his defense that it takes him completely by surprise when Faust shatters. At that moment, Tarrant leaps back and Siegfried hears a crack, and feels a thud in his armor. He looks down, and sees that he had been shot in the rib. Tarrant smiles, seeing that his aim was true. He hit in the gash left by his initial cut, but the armor stopped the bullet enough that the only result was a broken rib. Seeing Siegfried pull out Requiem, he starts Working Coldfire at his foe, starting to duel with magic against metal. Siegfried rushes towards Tarrant, attempting to impale the sorcerer before he can fight back. He is stopped in his tracks by a wall of fire, which gives off darkness rather than light. The warrior can feel the unnatural blaze freezing his soul, slowly but surely killing him. He is still mobile enough to block several blasts of Coldfire, but this breaks Requiem. Suddenly, he feels himself filled with a holy light. Tarrant sees a blue glow beyond his protective wall, and feels his Coldfire shrink back at an outpouring of holy energy. Wasting no time, he shapeshifts into a majestic, black bird of prey and takes wing, seeing his foe sporting a newly-crystallized armor and a shining blue sword. Letting out a cry, he dives in for an attack. Siegfried sees this, and raises Soul Calibur to block. As talons meet crystal, Tarrant Works Dark Fae, and the holy energies of Soul Calibur clash with the darkest forces on Erna. The struggle between paragon and fallen prophet releases a blinding light and a rippling cold, causing the ground to frost over. After much struggle, the Coldfire consumes the Holy Sword. It shatters into impotent pieces, and Tarrant closes in on Siegfried’s face, feasting off of his terror. The complete and utter shock of losing Soul Calibur overwhelms him, and he is unable to fight back as Tarrant works copious amounts of Coldfire through his talons directly into Siegfried’s veins, freezing his foe solid. Expert's Opinion Tarrant won out due to his patience and the superiority of his weapons over Siegfried's. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kilik (by ShaolinTiger86) Kilik is walking towards the steps of the cathedral, looking for Xianghua, when he sees the doors open, revealing Siegfried. Both fighters stop and glare at each other. "Where is Xianghua, what have you done to her?" Kilik asks. Siegfried stood silent for a moment but responded to Kilik's question. "No need to worry about her, she is unconscious after our battle." Siegfried responded. "I will defeat you for what you did to her." Kilik sneered. "I avoided her vitals, making sure not to kill her..." Siegfried began. "But for you, I'll make an exception." Siegfried added as he brandished Requiem. "Trust me, I won't lose!" said Kilik as he brandished Kali Yuga. As both fighters charged at each other, Siegfried swung wildly at Kilik, causing the monk to duck underneath the blow. Siegfried then swipes for Kilik's legs but the monk jumped to avoid the attack. As Kilik looked to find an opening on Siegfried, the knight grabbed him by his collar and gave him a headbutt, causing him to fall backwards. Kilik gets up. he wipes the blood off his nose, holding Kali Yuga firmly. As Siegfried charged to deliver a vertical slash to Kilik, the monk sidestepped and caught him in the ribs and back, sending him flying to the ground. "You're not gonna make this any easier for me, aren't you, monk." snarled Siegfried. "I won't let you underestimate me." Kilik responded. Siegfried charged at Kilik once again but instead of attacking with Requiem, Siegfried dropkicked Kilik, sending him flying into the steps of the cathedral. Siegfried throws Requiem aside and grabs Faust. As Kilik got back up to his feet, Siegfried made his way towards to him, deliver a horizontal slash, sending him flying to the ground. As the Kali Yuga rolled away from Kilik, the monk grabbed Ling Sheng Su Bo, and as Siegfried was about to deliver the fatal blow, Kilik rolled backwards and caught Siegfried with a tricky bo move, hitting Siegfried in the groin. Kilik then returns the favor with a horizontal attack of his own, sending Siegfried flying to the ground, face first. "Had enough?" Kilik asked. "Not even close!" yelled Siegfried. Siegfried regained his posture, and faced Kilik as his eyes started to glow an eerie bright white. His sword, Faust, was now turning into the spirit sword, Soul Calibur, in its Zweihander form. "Let's see how you long you last. I'm very certain Xianghua couldn't" said Siegfried with a smirk. As Siegfried charged at Kilik, the monk used defense to counter every blow but Siegfried was on the aggressive and had Kilik right where he wanted him. "Get Ready!" yelled Siegfried. Siegfried launched Kilik into the air with a vertical slash. As Kilik fell back down to the ground, struggling to get back up, Siegfried then slashes the ground as crystal spikes travel towards Kilik's direction, knocking him out. As Siegfried looked at Kilik encased in a block of ice, the block of ice itself started to collapse around itself, revealing Kilik to have another form of Soul Calibur but in a Bo Staff form. "What? How?!" Siegfried asked. Siegfried, shocked by Kilik's new weapon, tried to finish him off but Kilik's Soul Calibur clashed with Siegfried's. As both fighters struggled to free both of their weapons, Kilik started to channel some evil energy into his Soul Calibur, turning it into a Soul Edge. As both weapons merged, Siegfried was pushed back by this new weapon that was formed by Kilik, Embrace of Souls. Kilik knocks Siegfried back twice and a third time, sending on the ground. "Ling Sheng Su Bo!" yelled Kilik. With the embrace of Souls, Kilik performs his Critical Finisher on Siegfried. "This is the end!" Kilik added as he rendered Siegfried unconscious. Before Kilik headed into the cathedral to get Xianghua, he tells an uncoscious Siegfried "Nothing Personal" as he made his way inside. Expert's Opinion The reason why Kilik won this battle was because of his ability and extensive knowledge of the bo staff (and various weapons) but also to channel good and evil energy into the weapons that he uses. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors